Nouvelle Aube
by Dusk Sky
Summary: Le spectre de son passé ne la quittait pas. Elle avait accompli sa mission, le devoir de toute une vie, mais elle avait dû en payer le prix. Elle ne savait pas si les futures aubes qu'elle verrait se lever en valaient la peine...


**Disclaimer :** Castlevania ne m'appartient pas.

 **Nouvelle Aube**

Le spectre de son passé ne la quittait pas. Il s'accrochait à elle, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit, comme ces esprits tourmentés qui blessaient les hommes. Non. S'il leur ressemblait, elle pourrait le combattre, le vaincre. C'était ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. C'était sa vie, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Mais ce spectre là était impossible à combattre. Son ombre planait constamment sur ses pensées. Même alors qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, celui qu'elle avait recherché toute sa vie, et sauvé les hommes des Ténèbres. Même alors qu'elle avait renfermé le Mal pour un temps et que sa génération et peut-être même la suivante en seraient protégées.

Elle avait accompli sa mission. Ça devrait compter. Pourtant, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa douleur et à sa solitude. Aux erreurs qu'elle avait commises et à la trahison qu'elle avait subi.

À Albus.

Elle en était tout simplement incapable.

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du chemin sur lequel elle avançait. Autour d'elle, les innombrables arbres qui formaient la forêt finissaient par se confondre. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit suspect. Plus aucun mouvement. Elle leva la tête vers un carré de ciel. Le jour avait fini par se lever. Le soleil éclairait fièrement la voûte céleste, comme pour chasser les derniers instants de la nuit et pour faire oublier le réveil de Dracula. Si seulement elle pouvait démarrer une nouvelle vie aussi facilement que le monde. Tout serait tellement plus simple si elle pouvait se débarrasser de ces sentiments comme de Dracula... Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant. Sa vie entière n'avait été dédiée qu'à une seule et unique tâche et celle-ci était accomplie. Et elle avait tout perdu pour cela.

Son regard se tourna malgré elle dans la direction du village de Wygol. Ses habitants la connaissaient. Pas entièrement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'impression de leur mentir. C'était sa chance d'avoir une vie normale.

Une vie pour laquelle elle n'était pas faite.

Son destin était de vaincre le Mal, de faire reculer les Ténèbres afin que les hommes n'aient plus à les craindre. Peut-être devait-elle continuer ainsi.

Elle le devait.

Elle se détourna de Wygol. Elle les avait sauvé, avait accompli plusieurs quêtes pour leur venir en aide. Ils ne risquaient plus rien à présent. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans les environs. Il était temps pour elle de découvrir le reste du monde, de voir ce pour quoi elle s'était battue avec tant d'acharnement. Il devait, au loin, exister des lieux qui n'avaient pas été libérés des Ténèbres.

Elle continua sa route d'un pas sûr, tout comme le soleil continuait sa course au-dessus de sa tête. La forêt laissa place à une vaste prairie qui devait servir de point de repos. Sa clarté l'étonna. Elle avait vécu si longtemps dans la pénombre. Enfermée. Elle ne savait plus ce que ça faisait d'être dans un espace si grand, si libre, si... pur.

Soudainement, elle entendit de violents bruits de sabots. Elle se retourna, sa longue chevelure d'ébène suivant son mouvement, et deux rapières apparurent dans ses mains. Elle les avait convoquées d'instinct.

Une voiture s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Monica, assise à côté du cocher, descendit précautionneusement. Shanoa ne s'attendait pas à la retrouver ici. Elle pensait que leurs chemins ne se croiseraient plus jamais.

Monica avança d'un pas peu assuré vers elle. Sa longue robe bleu clair laissait à peine paraître le bout de ses chaussures à chacun de ses pas.

\- Je vous cherchais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous nous inquiétons de ne pas vous voir revenir. Tous les villageois ont pris une direction différente pour essayer de vous retrouver.

La pauvre fille s'était mise à rougir et osait à peine affronter son regard – et elle ne le détournait pas par pure politesse. Shanoa se demanda si, dans une autre vie, elle aurait pu être si innocente. Si douce.

Puis ses paroles furent claires dans esprit. Les villageois la cherchaient. Mais pour quelle raison ? Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'ennuis, au vu du calme dont Monica faisait preuve.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils veulent vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Monica la regarda pensivement puis opina.

\- D'accord. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret bien sûr.

\- Je pars vers une nouvelle mission.

\- Si tôt ? Je veux dire, avec tout ce que vous avez fait, vous méritez bien un peu de repos.

Se reposer. S'arrêter. Si jamais elle prenait une minute, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle sentait que la solitude et la douleur la submergeraient.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Vous avez vraiment décidé de partir ?

\- Oui.

Monica avait un air... triste. Peut-être déçu. Shanoa peinait toujours à déchiffrer les émotions. Elle n'était sûre de rien. C'était sûrement un effet de son imagination. Pourquoi Monica s'attristerait de son départ ? Sa présence était intimement liée aux événements surnaturels qui avaient troublé la vie tranquille de Wygol.

\- C'est... dommage. Nous vous avions préparé des cadeaux pour vous remercier de nous avoir sauvés. Laura a même préparé une autre chambre chez elle pour que vous puissiez vous loger et reprendre des forces...

\- Vraiment ?

Shanoa n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un soit prêt à faire autant pour elle. Un logement. Des cadeaux. Un _remerciement_ – c'était le plus perturbant pour elle. Pourquoi la remerciait-on d'avoir fait son devoir ? Alors plusieurs personnes...

\- Évidemment ! Je n'ai pas fini votre cadeau mais si vous êtes décidée à partir laissez-moi au moins le chercher.

Shanoa la dévisagea. Le peu d'enthousiasme dont Monica avait fait preuve s'effaça peu à peu. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Rien ne l'y avait préparée.

\- Je vous dérange, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non... C'est juste que...

Shanoa hésita. Sa mission lui tenait à cœur. Plus que cela : elle formait son âme et son être. Seulement... Une personne apparut dans son esprit. Albus. Il lui aurait dit de sauter sur l'occasion, de ne pas laisser échapper le bonheur. Albus, l'unique personne qui avait tenu à elle. Celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour elle. Son frère. Sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle le décevoir maintenant ? Elle était incapable de chercher le bonheur pour elle-même mais elle pouvait essayer s'il s'agissait de la volonté d'Albus.

Elle s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans un univers qui lui était totalement étranger.

\- Bien.

La surprise marqua l'expression de Monica puis son visage s'éclaira.

\- Vous acceptez de venir ?

\- Oui. Par contre, je ne resterai pas longtemps.

\- Bien sûr. Tout le monde comprendra.

Shanoa jeta un dernier coup d'œil au chemin qu'elle était certaine de suivre quelques instants plus tôt, menant vers l'inconnu, puis lui tourna le dos. Elle suivit Monica dans la voiture. Le véhicule s'ébranla. Des sabots claquèrent contre le sol. Elle retournait vers Wygol, avec Monica à ses côtés.

Le voyage se fit en silence. Shanoa n'étant pas d'un naturel bavard, cela ne la dérangeait pas. Tout en restant consciente de son environnement – les attaques massives de monstres avaient cessé mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'en restait pas quelques spécimens solitaires, prêts à s'en prendre aux humains. Elle réfléchit à la raison qui poussait les villageois à vouloir la voir une dernière fois pour la remercier. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'attitude. Peut-être était-ce une réaction normale de la part d'êtres humains normaux.

Elles atteignirent le village sans avoir croisé un seul être des ténèbres ni même senti leur présence. Une nouvelle ère commençait bel et bien pour le monde.

Le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel et à peine franchirent-elles le seuil de Wygol que Nikolaï vint à leur rencontre. Monica prit congé d'elle et s'éloigna tandis que les autres villageois se rassemblaient autour d'eux. Shanoa n'avait jamais vu une telle foule. À Ecclesia, il n'y avait eu qu'elle, Albus et... Barlowe – même en pensées, elle peinait à convoquer son nom. Parfois, elle croisait un autre membre de l'Ordre dans les couloirs. Mais c'était une visite passagère et elle n'avait jamais essayé d'en apprendre davantage sur eux. Albus lui suffisait.

Les villageois lui posèrent d'innombrables questions et la félicitèrent de son travail, parlant tous en même temps. Leurs voix se mêlaient pour former un brouhaha incompréhensible qui s'accroissait de seconde en seconde. Shanoa aurait préféré combattre une armée de monstres plutôt que de rester là plus longtemps.

\- Du calme.

Le brouhaha s'apaisa. Une femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés maintenus par un bandeau rubis aux motifs noirs assorti à sa longue robe fendit la foule. Laura.

\- Laissez-la un peu respirer.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Shanoa, se plaça à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Je l'emmène se préparer pour la célébration. Vous feriez mieux d'en faire autant.

Sa main tenant toujours celle de Shanoa, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à sa maison. Tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient de la foule, Shanoa se sentait mieux. Elle fut encore plus à l'aise lorsqu'elles furent à l'intérieur, coupées du village et de son effervescence par une porte, même si deux personnes se trouvaient dans le salon : Monica et la petite Anna. Leurs visages s'éclairèrent quand elles la virent. Tofu, le chat blanc, leva la tête, intrigué. Laura s'avança dans la pièce.

\- Tout est prêt ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Anna.

\- Parfait. Monica ?

La jeune fille se tourna. Elle souleva délicatement une robe bleu nuit brodée de motifs de soleil sur le bas de la jupe. Le regard de Laura se posa sur Shanoa qui, comprenant ce qui était attendu d'elle, s'avança. Elle se plaça derrière un paravent et ôta son corset de cuir qui la protégeait. Elle enleva ensuite sa longue robe et la posa sur le paravent. Des bras apparurent, lui tendant sa nouvelle robe. Shanoa la prit puis l'enfila. Celle-ci tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, laissant apparaître la pointe de ses bottes à chacun de ses pas. Ses manches bouffantes s'évasaient au niveau des avant-bras. Elle quitta son refuge.

Trois regards se posèrent sur elle, émerveillés, et la détaillèrent. Laura se tourna vers Monica.

\- Tu as fait de l'excellent travail.

Les joues de Monica se teintèrent d'un doux rose mais son expression montrait sa fierté.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter quelques détails et elle sera absolument fabuleuse.

Laura se dirigea vers une chaise et la tira légèrement. Elle tourna la tête vers Shanoa.

\- Veux-tu bien t'asseoir ici ?

Shanoa obéit. Dès qu'elle fut assise, les mains de Laura se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et entreprirent de la coiffer. Elle sentait la brosse passer dans ses cheveux avec aussi peu de résistance que s'ils étaient en eau. Puis Laura posa la brosse et entreprit de les rassembler. Cela semblait étrange à Shanoa. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle de cette façon. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle s'était toujours préparée seule. C'était une expérience nouvelle.

Laura fit un pas en arrière. Shanoa ne sentait plus le poids familier de ses cheveux contre son dos.

\- Voilà ! Encore quelques détails et je te laissa voir le résultat. Peux-tu te lever ?

Shanoa obéit. Monica s'approcha d'elle. Elle fit passer un corset gris autour de sa taille, aux étranges motifs argentés. Cette couleur rappelait à Shanoa les yeux d'Albus. Une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie perça son cœur.

Monica le noua devant avec un lacet et noua un ruban noir serti de pierres précieuses bleu clair juste au-dessus du coude de chacune de ses manches, leur donnant un aspect plus évasé. Laura se plaça derrière elle et accrocha un collier autour de son cou. Shanoa en sentit le poids contre sa poitrine. Elle se demanda quel en était le motif mais elle garda la tête bien droite, ne voulant pas gâcher leur travail.

Elle entendit les pas de Laura s'éloigner tandis qu'Anna se plaçait devant elle.

\- Tu es très jolie.

Avant qu'elle ne trouve quoi répondre – un remerciement sans doute – Laura revint. Elle lui tendit un miroir. Shanoa regarda son reflet. Ses longs cheveux d'ébène étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval par un ruban de pierres précieuses claires qui semblaient capter le moindre éclat et le répercuter à l'infini. Cette robe recouvrait bien plus de parties de son corps que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de cacher. Le pendentif était un soleil. Laura le prit délicatement entre ses doigts.

\- Pour celle qui a sauvé notre monde des ténèbres et nous a permis de voir une nouvelle aube se lever.

La gorge de Shanoa se serra. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce geste la... touchait.

Laura se posta devant elle.

\- Bien sûr, ce serait bien mieux si tu souriais, dit-elle comme à son habitude.

Pourtant, cette fois, cette phrase eut un écho différent à ses oreilles. Son cœur se serra. La dernière image qu'elle avait d'Albus se convoqua à son esprit. Lui aussi, lui avait demandé de sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla Laura. Nous allons pouvoir participer à cette célébration.

Sur ces paroles, elles sortirent, Shanoa sur leurs pas. L'air était frais, presque fois. La nuit avait recouvert le ciel, dont l'obscurité était adoucie par les lueurs des étoiles et d'un fin croissant de lune. Mais une lumière plus vive, plus proche attira l'attention de Shanoa. Un feu, dansant et rougeoyant, au centre du village, envoyait de minuscules étincelles vers le ciel comme pour le défier. Les villageois étaient rassemblés autour, discutant, chantant. Leurs ombres semblaient immenses. Leurs voix brisaient la quiétude qui seyait au monde nocturne. L'atmosphère vibrait d'une légèreté que Shanoa n'avait jamais connue. Festive. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle assistait à une chose pareille.

Les trois jeunes femmes qui l'avaient préparée – même si Anna n'avait rien fait d'autre que regarder – se dirigèrent vers le feu de joie. Shanoa les suivit. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la fête, l'attention se reporta peu à peu sur elle. Il y eut de nouveau des félicitations, chaleureuses et un peu moins oppressantes qu'à son retour. Elles furent coupées par Aeon et Irina qui poussèrent tout le monde vers le banquet qu'ils avaient préparé.

La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Les villageois ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une poignée d'heures avant l'aube. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour récupérer avant de devoir se remettre au travail, dans leur apaisante routine. Shanoa, quant à elle, se sentait prête à partir une fois qu'elle aurait remis sa tenue. Quoique, étrangement, elle se sentait moins pressée qu'avant. Elle laissa Laura la convaincre de dormir chez elle.

Cette nuit de repos lui fit du bien.

Le lendemain matin, toutefois, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne se donna aucune excuse pour retarder son départ. Laura sortit de la maison avant qu'elle ait fini de remettre sa tenue de combat. Elle la suivit peu de temps après. Elle avança dans les ruelles pavées de pierre, jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Les villageois s'y étaient réunis, à sa grande surprise, des objets dans leurs mains.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous les donner hier, s'excusa Nikolaï, son sourire accentuant les plis de son visage.

Shanoa les dévisagea, se souvenant des cadeaux dont Monica lui avait parlé. Elle n'y pensait plus. Elle n'y avait pas réellement cru. La dernière fois qu'on lui avait offert quelque chose... C'était si longtemps auparavant, un an après son arrivée à Ecclesia. Un cadeau d'Albus, pour fêter son anniversaire d'arrivée. Cadeau qui avait été confisqué par leur Maître car ils ne devaient pas s'attacher aux choses matérielles. Albus avait ensuite contourné cette règle en lui apprenant des légendes, des chansons traditionnelles – rien que de l'immatériel.

Ce souvenir si doux apporta un léger sourire sur son visage.

Abram fut le premier à s'avancer. Il lui donna divers médicaments contre le poison, la paralysie et différents tonifiants et lui demanda de lui ramener les plantes qu'elle découvrirait pendant son voyage. Ensuite, Eugen lui apporta une épée magnifique – elle en avait rarement vu d'aussi belles – en espérant qu'elle lui montre ses nouvelles armes à son retour. George et Marcel lui recommandèrent d'être prudente – ce dernier ajouta bien évidemment qu'elle _devait_ photographier les monstres qu'elle croiserait, ce qui était un peu contradictoire avec son précédent conseil. Aeon lui offrit de la nourriture Jacob un sac plus résistant. Irina lui donna du pain en lui demandant de prendre soin d'elle. Ses enfants vinrent juste après : Serge lui promit de jouer de nouveau avec elle quand elle reviendrait et Anna lui donna un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies avec Tom, son chat. Monica lui avait confectionné une tenue aux mêmes couleurs que la sienne mais qui semblait encore plus pratique. Laura lui offrit un pendentif d'argent en lui souhaitant de sourire. Ils partirent les uns après les autres pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Pour eux ce n'étaient pas des adieux, seulement un au-revoir.

Ne restèrent plus que Nikolaï et Daniela. Le premier lui affirma que Wygol était sa demeure à présent, qu'elle pouvait venir s'y réfugier quand elle le souhaitait, avant de s'éloigner.

Sa demeure.

La gorge de Shanoa se serra. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait pas attendu de réponse. Elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire.

Daniela attendait patiemment. Shanoa se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir lui dire en privé.

\- Viens. Allons-y.

Shanoa ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas promis un pique-nique ?

Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres.

\- Si.

Elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Mais après je devrai partir.

\- Je le sais bien, le devoir avant tout, répondit Daniela avec un sourire de complicité.

Shanoa opina. Elle prit le lourd panier que Daniela portait – ça lui semblait injuste de la laisser porter un tel fardeau – puis elles sortirent ensemble du village. Daniela ouvrait la marche : elle avait une destination précise en tête.

Un nouveau jour se levait.

 **FIN**

Il y a peu de chances pour que cela arrive mais Shanoa mérite un happy-end.


End file.
